The Fox and the Hound
by PreludeOfWater
Summary: Sciles and SEASON 3B SPOILERS: He's in that white room that was his mind again, Stiles can hear something, someone is talking to him, a door was left open and something walked in. A being with similar abilities to his own, a natural disaster was in his head. It wants to play, but can Stiles handle to the cost of losing should he fall before it like all the others before him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf :(**

 **A/N: Warning there are SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3B and romance with Stiles and Scott(you have been warned.)**

 **This story will be a short one in length, probably not exceeding the 15,000 mark but it depends on what inspiration is drawn from it. My other story We Could Be Immortals has not been dropped however the chapter in writing is trying my patience and I feel that being able to swap between stories will help with that. My usual warnings about spelling and grammar apply however most of the Nogitsune's deplorable wording was deliberate...apologies.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 _ **PreludeOfWater**_

* * *

Stiles was back in the white room, the one containing the Nemeton. Something was off, a dark aura was completely smothering the room.

' _So dark, so deliciously dark.'_

The mocking and slightly concerning heavy breath of the voice caused him to look around, he was not alone here.

' _They mock you. They hurt you in ways more painful than blood and iron...if only they knew.'_

Stiles entire being froze as a shiver flew down his spine like someone had dropped ice down the back of his shirt. Gulping he couldn't see anyone else in the room, he was alone, yet, not alone.

Eyes widening he couldn't help but speak aloud with more fear in his voice than there was on the multiple 'kill Stiles' attempts in the last year and a half.

"When is a door, not a door."

' _When it is ajar'_ hissed a voice behind his ear. Panicking he swung his slightly trembling body around. There sitting on the stump of the Nemeton, was a black fox about hip height that had nine equally black tails flowing behind it. Oh he knew what this was and he was panicking so much he was surprised his subconscious heart wasn't giving out on him.

' _Oh I made the right choice choosing you. The little alpha wolf, the huntress or the boy with so much spark in him it hurts too much to stare at it.'_ It's amber discompassionate eyes regarded the boy who was slowly reigning in his fear _'Taken for granted, cast aside when not needed, hurt for entertainment and yet held together by these experiences.'_ The tails were entwining behind the creature that had undoubtedly come through the door he opened in his mind on the night of sacrifice. Speaking yet its muzzle never opened, he read up on fox spirits being the massive comic die hard that he was...I mean Naruto! Come on, who wouldn't. A tail gained for every one hundred years of life. A top tier spirit with the force of a natural disaster was interested in him.

' _More than held together, you gain and draw power from them. If they knew what you could do little Ningen...little human, they would quake in fear of you.'_

Stiles knew what the spirit was talking about, he competed with alpha werewolves, kanima and psychopaths on a regular basis these days. To deny and defy an alpha werewolf when you are considered part of a pack takes strength of a mental kind not easily gained and was were most wolves never mind humans fell. The hurt, the loss and the struggle tempered with that cheerful personality was what made Stiles, well, Stiles.

"You're wrong, everyone has a dark side. I'm not the only one."

' _Oh little human you are precious aren't you, you are different from the rest. Where they would argue and insult me all the while they fall to me, you...you do not, you respect me, my power, our power, a quality we both share, a kindred spirit.'_ The fox spirits tails extended to their full height fanned out behind it as it stood and snarled, Stiles' fear was back with full force.

' _WHAT ARE WE!'_

"N-Nogitsune…"Stiles whimpered he could feel a shift in the room, a power that settled over him which turned to pure bliss...he imagined this is what sex felt like, not the way he wanted to discover that however that was a curiosity sated.

' _Our Chikara, strength, gained from chaos, pain and strife. The element of the Void. The domain of the 13th type of Kitsune. The feared ones.'_ The spirit jumped from the Nemeton and made its way towards Stiles softly padding, no rush in its steps. Stiles knew he was at the mercy of this creature while in his mind and there was nothing he could do.

' _You actively drew on the void, my dear kit, a human with such a never before seen ability. Hapax Legomenon. A single instance of something being recorded. That is you, us. I shall instruct you how to use your ability little human then you will play a game of tricks with me. The prize is your desire. The cost of your failure…your world.'_

Stiles went pale, this Nogitsune had 900 years of experience on him, in his mind all his thoughts were laid bare for it to see, he couldn't win.

The fox chuckled.

' _Good little Ningen, you will be a fine opponent indeed but first before the game begins, one must first set the board. That takes time and a combined effort on our part. We need power to separate and even now your mind is going through various deliciously despicable plots. If only you set aside your morality, you would make me proud.'_

The fox circled him it's tails brushing up against him, he could be taken over easily, driven mad in seconds but that would be against the fox's nature. It thrived on chaos, this was a game of chance, life or death with no clear winner in sight before the game begins. The price for the amount of power needed scared him though, it would cause him to do the unthinkable. If he lost the fox got his body and identity, if he won, well he got his desire...something he was never sure on what it is, well apart from Lydia Martin. Those legs…

The familiar chuckle from the Nogitsune brought him out of his thoughts as the spirit moved back to the Nemeton. The room was fading now, he was waking up.

' _Well little kit you were right about everything except one tiny detail. Your assumption that I have 900 years of experience at this little game was inaccurate.'_

Stiles awoke with a scream and his father's arms wrapped around him.

' _I have over a thousand.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: _Hello all! swamped in work at the moment, I have been making small additions to each story I have going through my pipeline, so MonkHerrick the chapter I promised you for We Could Be Immortals is on its way, its almost completed. That being said this chapter was strange in the sense I don't really know if i managed to convey what I wanted through it, though I will probably reinforce and tie up loose ends in the next one._**

 _ **Hope you all enjoy**_

 ** _PreludeOfWater_ **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Morning After Dark**

The sweat was dripping off Stiles' brow, he had gotten so little sleep last night, and yet at the same time he knew that it was real, he could feel the ache in his mind, all the facts checked out, he knew that if he performed the ceremony that there would be a connection between the three of them and the Nemeton. He knew that other creatures would be attracted to it, what he never considered was the small fact that some of the creatures would use that path as a gateway into his mind to possess him.

Now he sat on his bed with heavy pants of breath now that dawn was beginning to rise, he had already told Scott that his grip on reality was slipping slightly when he lost the ability to read. Stiles hadn't been alone in that one though Allison had lost her steady hand when it came to archery...and maybe her aim was a bit off kilter, Scott had started up his asthma attacks and apparently if that wasn't enough a thousand year old demon had decided to take up residence in his mind.

In the back of his mind he could hear the dark chuckle the creature was making, speak of the devil and he shall appear. The dark shadows cast by the incoming dawn bumped and molded itself into the form of the creature that had haunted his nightmare.

'Oh Kit, you are going to have to get used to me. Steel your nerves for before the full moon arises you will have blood on your hands… This time you will know how to channel your abilities unlike what you did to yourself as a child.' The Nogitsune prowled up onto the bed its tails caressing the skin of Stiles' legs on the way up as he wrapped himself around his chosen human.

Stiles had went completely still, he had never told anyone about that incident, no-one knew.

'But I do.' the fox flipped a tail tip onto his face. 'So much power for one so young, not even the Nogitsune kits are permitted to feed on so much energy from someone so powerful.'

"Stop. Please." Stiles tried to sound firm but it came out nothing more than a broken whisper.

'The concept of pain is a foreign one to my kind but bonds are not lost to us, you did a lot that day child but you and your body where not built for what you did and the influx of such a powerful surge of energy, it had to be stored somewhere… the effects of which you are still feeling.'

Stiles at this point was well and truly lost as to what the fox was talking about he knew when he had first unconsciously used his abilities and tapped into the void, but the effects?

'Oh child, you overwrote the element of your spark in your desperation. A child of the earth and element to which you will always will hold an affinity too was smothered in the moment of desperation for the 13th element on the day of your black sun. The day you drew its power and held it inside you without being connected to it…'

Another tail wrapped itself up against him.

'You unconsciously used the energy to rip a connection to the void open within yourself...it's always there child, usually it happens when a human slips into madness but you contained it with your earth affinity, that specializes in barriers both natural and supernatural. The rest of the energy had to be spent but the connection hadn't settled.'

' _This doesn't sound good.'_ was Stiles silent but shared thought.

'The energy settled in your mind Stiles, it releases in bursts and gives you the illusion of this Attention problem...those moments are the releases of the power you absorbed...and your still releasing it.'

Stiles couldn't think, it couldn't be possible, the fact the one time he actually tapped the void he couldn't have gathered that amount of energy from one person.

'But it wasn't.' The Nogitsune turned its muzzle to face Stiles 'You are thinking of this in the terms of wolves child. You are human, you are not of the wolf, of the moon. The Human is the most intimately connected creature in the grand scheme of things, not just their own species...their capacity to connect is what allows them to be possessed and turned if they can't use it properly...it's how you connected to the void how your mortal friend became a werewolf he connected to the wolf and the moon.'

The sun was firmly in the air now, school would start in an hour if he didn't get a move on to get ready but the fox had told him about humans in the perspective of the supernatural. That in itself was weird to consider that the normal perspective for you is also supernatural for the others.

Stiles watched as the physical manifestation of the Nogitsune disperse and couldn't help but reflect on its words as he got himself washed and dressed for the big day ahead.

He knew when he had first tapped into the power of the void, how could he not, although that being said the majority of the after effects made him pretty much numb to the world around him.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and locating his red hoodie he made a mental note to do some research into earth magic, having only performed it once it would prove useful in the future especially in the game considering the fox kept calling him a human even though they were currently classed as a Nogitsune...two yet one, he may still be able to cross mountain ash barriers.

'You're learning... for now though, I will leave you to your tiresome mortal idiocies and catch some rest.' The dark voice in his head faded and the invisible strain in his head waned. So the fox wasn't aware at all times? If he could somehow wield his spark to lock away some memories he could get a head start in the race they were playing.

Jumping down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder he called a goodbye to his father running out the door to his beloved Roscoe, now that jeep could survive a Nogitsune...he knew it in his heart.

After managing to get Roscoe started he made his way to school.

He had to somehow find a way to keep his thoughts to himself or lead someone to the conclusions that he needed them to make at the right time. Derek was an option, they may have this broody grunt snarl thing going on between them but when it counted they pulled through. The only problem with that being Derek doesn't know Stiles...both of them, the Good Stiles and Bad Stiles are a real thing and Derek has never seen him angry. No the only one who could possibly do this was Scott, the only variable he would never be able to quantify, and one of the very few people who genuinely managed to trick him. A bit dense, but loyal to a fault and strong too, Scott knew him better than anyone.

He would make his plans and he would scatter clues as to what they are. He would inflict the pain and the strife and conduct the chaos but in the end the one person that he could never fully predict would be the key component in getting both the fox out of him and hopefully defeating it at its own game.

First on the list though, Magic...or Coach Finstock whichever one found its way to him first.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hellur everyone! I decided that this needed a chapter, its fleshing out pretty well, however I will probably have to re-watch season 3b again... _oh damn._ I don't abandon my stories, they only annoy me for periods of time, but they will all be finished one way or another. Same warnings about spelling and grammar.**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

 ** _PreludeOfWater_**

 **Chapter 3 - The Drums of War**

Stiles pulled Roscoe into the school car park, keeping an eye out in case he hit one of the students rushing about in general hubbub. To think that he was one of those poor ignorants at one point, no Werewolves, no Kanima, Banshees or Druids and certainly no Kitsune.

Turning off the engine he gripped the wheel a little tighter, taking in a deep breath to gather himself. He had at most, a week, to get his shit together before it literally hit the fan; not a long time all things considered.

Opening the door he hopped out the jeep with his bag slugged over his shoulder and proceeded to begin the hunt for his furry little friend.

The day's classes had begun and there was neither hide nor hair of Lassie, one would almost think Allison was back from France...oh wait...she is.

'Okay' Stiles thought 'New plan, find Lydia; you find Lydia you find Allison, you find Allison and Scott will be stalking her from behind the nearest corner.' It was sad what that girl had reduced his best friend to, especially with the whole Issac thing beginning to take hold.

Walking through the school he couldn't help but notice that the alpha twins were still in town doing their dynamic duo entrance through the hall you could literally see poor Danny's brain flat-line and the scheming look on Lydia didn't look much better especially when he lipread the word distraction from her… damn, even when Jackson is out of the picture he still isn't in it. All thoughts of the two new additions to Beacon Hills' exceedingly attractive population aside he found his favourite mutt, staring at a third addition to Beacon Hill's exceedingly attractive population, Goddammit! What human pops these creatures out!

There was a sudden undertone of ozone in the air, it was only a fleeting moment but it was enough to rouse the big bad in his brain with thoughts of BE ALERT BITCH!

' _Thunder Kitsune~~~'_ The Nogitsune purred in pure bliss _'They put up such a good fight before they die...this one smells like a pup, an excellent place to start the game, no?'_

'Wait, what? He wasn't ready he had to research mental barriers and the Harry Potter occlumency shit! He was nowhere near ready!'

' _Ah Kit you already deduced that the possibility of a mental shield on your memories was plausible, like your Druid told you all it needs is a spark and belief...The former you have in spades might I add.'_ The dark fox yawned obviously displeased that its proverbial nap had been cut short by the ever surprising high school students _'Thunder Kitsune can channel a force of nature, much like all Kitsune can, although she is young not even formed a full tail yet she would be able to provide a modest portion of the power we would need to separate...in turn the less people you will have to hurt. Or I have to force you too if you insist on being morally stubborn.'_

'So what I just hocus pocus the magic outa her?' Stiles asked mentally.

' _Ugh'_ The Nogitsune _'I forgot how suffering through mortal stupidity wears your tails down. No you know the feeling, the brink of insanity and numbness that you used on your-'_

'ENOUGH! I get it' Stiles responded bitterly 'What do I call you anyway, do you have a name?'

' _Mu, ningen, my name is Mu. As for our little lightning bug, the way to extract the most power from her is to get her to use the thunder element, given how young she is we may need a little bit of Hagemi, encouragement, to channel her innate abilities.'_ Mu answered.

'So I would have to orchestrate a situation where she would be stressed enough to become the human/fox firefly hybrid?'

' _Essentially yes, however the remainder of the power needed to be gathered will have to come from your own deviousness, don't expect me to do all the work...and eventually I will start to play back.'_ Mu's voice fizzled out with a dark chuckle signaling his return to slumber. He returned to reality to face the world's strongest puppy dog eyes… it would seem as though Lassie had returned.

"Dude" Stiles received a tap on the head "You alright? You were pretty much gone there."

Stiles composed himself "Yeah, so the new girl?" moment of concern gone the wolf was now in the forefront judging by the look in the new true alpha's eyes, they were slightly red and looked as though the wolf was evaluating her. Since the whole Darach and Deucalion incident Stiles has been very afraid to ask his friend what his place in the pack is. Derek always insinuated that it was a wolf thing and never really made an attempt at bringing him into the fold along with Scott, but then again that could be Derek being Derek. Overall it left him wondering if he was considered the runt or if he was even in the pack at all. Isaac who had been staying at Scott's house since Derek went full idiot, had slowly been taking his place and Scott didn't even seem to notice. That made him angry if he was being honest, Scott had a lot to answer for since he became a werewolf.

Stiles was the one who figured out what he was, how to use his powers, how to control them, he helped defeat Peter, helped him with Gerard, warned him about Matt Daehler, helped with the Kanima, rouge werepuppies, the alpha pack, the Darach, he stopped him from becoming a proverbial Hellhound at the motel Glen Capri...Stiles had been prepared to die with him in that fire if need be and the ungrateful mutt had thrown it in his face with near no acknowledgement. Not Scott though, he could remember the fear in his eyes as Stiles pushed him out of the Gasoline but the damn alpha wolf in him only turned its head for strength and power.

Derek had been the same, Stiles was beginning to befriend the beta, when suddenly he became an alpha and the lowly human didn't register anymore, even after keeping him afloat all night in the swimming pool. Stiles supposed that was probably why the werewolf Scott dropped him like a hot-potato, true alphas have always been alphas in some regard until they gain the strength to genuinely rise on their own power.

Just thinking about it made Stiles even more angry, Scott and Stiles were walking down the hall to economics with Coach, Scott twitching every now and then at the scent Stiles was emitting. The dark part of Stiles' mind had already decided on his centerpiece...The wolf.

He would teach the True Alpha Werewolf just exactly how powerful and frightening an angry Stiles could be, Scott would be his King, the wolf within, the Queen. Scott would decipher the path he leaves and the wolf will be the muscle and in the end when the game start and finishes...he would be victorious over the wolf and the Nogitsune. If he really was as dangerous as Mu was suggesting then he would carve his place into the pack with blood. One time and it will be instilled in their memory for life.

At this point in time the Nogitsune was silently listening to the ever growing crescendo of muffled thoughts and anger, the subtle but sure flux of power both earth and void, this is what he came for the battle both inner and outer, this was to be his last, he was so very very old the oldest of his kind in existence to be precise. This fox had caused the fall of New Rome to the Ottomans and incited WW1 along with multiple other less noteworthy achievements, it was easy to play with mortals minds they all broke in the end, they all forgot the strength of their enemies, this one though, this one had a chance, already the boy was subconsciously hiding his memories behind barriers with the young thunder Kitsune as his target in sight. He had already seen the boys deepest and darkest desire, if he won, Mu in all his non-existent benevolence would grant him it. However if things keep going the way the thoughts sound -muffled though they are- then we may see the first human/nogitsune hybrid to exist. Interesting times to be alive.

Stiles walked behind Scott thinking of where he would draw power from after he works out how to get Kira go full thunderbird. Mu just looked on dispassionately.

Let the last game begin.


End file.
